Those Summer Nights
by thelilacfield
Summary: Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry are the power couple of Hollywood, madly in love and smiling for the cameras. But in private, their marriage is one of convenience and friendship. Until Rachel decides to hire a young and gorgeous pool boy and Kurt starts to wonder if he wants this for the rest of his life.


**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/Rachel (platonic, slight sexual)

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings/Kink/Tropes:** Infidelity (angst-free), one instance of non-consensual voyeurism, a bit of authority!kink, fake!married, age difference (Blaine is nineteen and Kurt is twenty-nine)

* * *

It happens one night, when they're both drunk and feeling lonely and melancholy, and Rachel is curled up in Kurt's lap with her hand wrapped around the neck of a bottle, taking slugs of wine every few seconds. "I'm never going to find someone," she slurs into Kurt's neck, leaning back against him with a long sigh. "I'm just going to be this hopeless cat lady who the kids are scared of, I'm never going to have a husband or children or a nice family life."

"Me neither," Kurt says mournfully, and snatches the bottle out of Rachel's hand. "Maybe we should just marry each other. Then at least I could stop looking for Prince Charming." Looking down at her, leaning against his shoulder, he says, "It could be just like _My Best Friend's Wedding_. If neither of us has found someone serious by twenty-five, we'll marry each other. That's a whole six years to find a different option."

And although they never say it aloud, both of them think about that agreement every day. When Rachel gets an offer to star in a movie and they pack up their apartment and move to LA, when they attend Quinn and Puck's wedding in matching outfits and hold hands for the photographs, when Rachel attends her first premiere and takes Kurt as her date, they glance at each other and realise how close they are to being twenty-five.

Rachel's first awards show falls just after her twenty-fifth birthday, when every magazine has her ranked highest in the polls for winner of best actress, and although Kurt still has a few months to go before his birthday, they both know they're not going to find anyone. So Kurt pulls a few strings with the organisers of the ceremony and slides backstage as the host announces Rachel the winner and she stumbles onto the stage, dazed and crying and beaming into the surrounding cameras. Her speech is short and she's stumbling over her words in a way he never would've expected of her, clutching her statue and grinning through her tears. "And I want to thank my best friend and my soulmate, Kurt Hummel, who dropped everything and came to LA with me. Without him, I might never have been brave enough to be standing here in front of you today. Kurt, I love you."

Slipping a hand casually into his pocket, Kurt walks out onto stage to Rachel, taking her hand and murmuring, "I love you too." The host is watching them with a smile and the whole room is holding its breath in anticipation as Kurt drops to one knee, and Rachel puts a hand to her heart, her eyes welling up with new tears. "Rachel, you are the only person I have ever needed to keep in my life. I don't know where I would be without you encouraging me and challenging me every day. I don't want to live without you, no matter where we go. New York, LA, Lima, you are all I need." He opens the black box, and Rachel actually gasps when she sees the ring, gleaming gold with a diamond bright as a star set subtly into the band. "Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel waits for the crowd to scream at her, keeping the dramatics going as she tilts her head and pretends to consider before she holds out her hand, shouts, "Yes!" and the room erupts into cheering. As Kurt slides the ring onto her hand and gets to his feet for her to throw her arms around his neck, she hisses, "Kiss," in his ear and leans back just enough to press her mouth against his. People are whooping and wolf-whistling, and this isn't like the silly pecks they share on Valentine's Day and New Year's Eve and each other's birthdays, this is a real kiss that brings Rachel off her feet, and they break apart smiling at each other while lenses wink at them from the crowd.

There are hundreds of interviews about their relationship, how they'd kept the romance hidden and how Kurt had planned such an epic proposal and how they'd fallen in love in the first place, and by the time the frantic excitement calms they've told the same story so many times it feels like the truth. It is the truth, the story of their friendship with a few romantic embellishments. Their closest friends and family all know they're getting married in order to be with someone they genuinely love, and their wedding plans immediately go full steam ahead, people flying in from all over the country and, in some cases, the world to be with them.

No expense is spared for their wedding. Doves, a string quartet, custom designed clothes for all of them, all their friends singing _Can't Help Falling In Love With You_ as Rachel walks up the aisle between her fathers, beaming from ear to ear, and the entire hotel booked out for a solid weekend in order to extend the party before they head off to Paris for their honeymoon. They're moving out of their apartment and into a much bigger house where they can raise their family of adopted children and well-behaved pets, with a pool in the back garden and a sauna in the basement.

Kurt is given a starring role in a movie the year after their wedding, playing the romantic lead everyone always said he would never be able to. And it feels so good to shake off the opinions of people who thought he couldn't do it and bring people to tears, Rachel on his arm for every red carpet, smiling and waving to the cameras like she was born to do it. They fit perfectly as a married couple, even a fake one, and nothing really seems to change other than the rings on their fingers. They cuddled and kissed and shared a bed before they even fell into this situation. It's still perfect.

* * *

Exhausted and aching from rehearsing all day, Kurt stumbles into their bedroom and flops face-down onto the bed with a long, exhausted sigh, curling up against the cool sheets and soft mattress and waiting for sleep to carry him away. He groans loudly when someone grabs his foot and twists it with a violent jerk. "No shoes on the bed, honey," Rachel says, and Kurt rolls over to watch her cross the room to her vanity, pulling her towel up as it slithers down and reaching for her hairbrush.

"Can't you ever let your long-suffering husband sleep?" Kurt grumbles. "I've been out there shooting all day while you've been in here sleeping and maybe thinking about having a bath before I got home."

"If you didn't make fun of my scented candle drawer I wouldn't have to wait until you left to have a bath now, would I?" Rachel asks with an affectionate little smile. "Actually I think you'll find that I kissed you goodbye this morning and I went to the gym for an hour and then I finished interviewing the pool boy candidates to weed out the ones who just want to work for a famous couple." Pulling a folder out of a stack of paper, she tosses it to Kurt and says, "And he's my top pick. He was just so adorable and earnest in his interview, and not bad-looking either, but I'm pretty sure he's gay."

"How do you know?" Kurt asks, flipping the file open to look at the headshot of a boy with a youthful face and a sweet smile.

"Because when I asked if he would mind me walking around barely-clothed, his response was very professional, but when I asked if he would mind you doing the same he went very red and mumbled for the next ten minutes," Rachel says, and winks at Kurt when he looks over at her in shock. "It's been so long since you had some decent eye candy, Kurt. I mean, living with you I have it every day, but you need some."

"You are so sweet, you know that," Kurt says, shutting the file and laying it down on the bed. "It's times like these I remember why I married you." Rachel laughs and tilts her head up for a brief kiss, and as they part Kurt asks, "You already hired him, didn't you?" and rolls his eyes fondly when she nods.

When a knock comes at the door at seven o'clock in the morning, Kurt is rudely awoken by Rachel kicking him out of bed and onto the cold floor, whining, "Go answer that and tell it it's too early."

Pulling the curtain aside to peer down onto the porch, Kurt sees the top of a dark head and tells her, "I think it's our new pool boy. He must be eager to get started."

"More like eager to catch you naked," Rachel says, seemingly perking up and rolling upright, reaching for her robe and pushing him towards the bathroom. "Go shower and make yourself pretty, honey, I'll go offer him coffee and tell him what work we expect of him." Kurt swats at her with his towel as he shuffles into the bathroom and turns the shower on.

And even though he tells himself it's unlikely that their new employee is gay, and it would be completely inappropriate for him to start a relationship with someone younger than him who will consider him their boss, not to mention the fact that he doesn't want it getting out that his and Rachel's marriage is fake, he still takes his time over getting ready. Every piece of his outfit is carefully chosen, and it's an hour before he walks into the kitchen smelling of ginger shampoo and his cologne, kissing the cheek Rachel offers up to him with a small smile and scooping up his coffee mug.

Leaning back against the counter and crossing his legs at the ankle to draw attention to himself, Kurt glances at their new employee. Then he stares, because the boy is so fresh and innocent-looking, all big eyes with long eyelashes and that pretty pink mouth and a slight blush colouring his cheeks when he catches Kurt's eye. Kurt literally wants to eat him alive, and he smirks into his mug when Rachel sunnily says, "Kurt, this is Blaine, he's our new pool boy. Blaine, this is my husband, Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you," Blaine says, and holds out his hand with a shy smile.

Kurt takes it, feeling the way their fingers fit together, slightly his fingers along Blaine's in a way that makes him blush as he says, "Believe me, the pleasure is _all_ mine." Blaine blushes and ducks his head, and Rachel gives Kurt a faux-scandalised look over his head. "Blaine, why don't you go upstairs and choose a room?"

"Oh, no, I have this little place-"

"Blaine, we throw a lot of parties and we'd love to have you here to help us out, so I'd like you to choose a room, we have more than enough," Kurt insists with a smile. "We'll help you move in here. Once you've chosen a room, we'll have a little discussion about working hours and pay, okay?"

Nodding and stumbling over his own feet, Blaine jogs up the stairs, and Kurt lets his eyes sweep up and down the glorious view before he turns to Rachel with a wicked smile and says, "I have to hand it to you, sweetie, you sure know how to pick them."

"Of course I do, I married you," Rachel says, and Kurt preens at the compliment. "I can't believe how shameless you are, Kurt. Flirting with a brand-new man right in front of your wife. I'm almost offended by the fact that you don't want to roleplay some sort of tempestuous forbidden affair. Isn't your addiction to drama why we watch so much terrible reality TV?"

"That show that follows people around when they have extramarital affairs is fantastic and you're just as addicted as I am," Kurt says sternly, tapping Rachel's nose affectionately and smiling when she kisses the tip of his fingers. "We need to throw a lot of parties, and we really need to get everyone together again. It's been so long since I saw Quinn and Puck that they could've had another baby by now and I'd have no idea."

"I think she's pregnant, actually," Rachel says, and Kurt throws his hands up dramatically in despair. "No, but that's a good idea. We can get everyone together again, see if Tina and Mike have stopped playing cat and mouse yet and see if Sam and Mercedes are hearing the wedding bells we've been hearing since they got back together. This weekend? I could send invites out tonight."

Kurt nods and Rachel grins, and as when he takes his seat and pulls his waffles closer she perches in his lap and starts playing with his hair, twisting strands together and stealing the strawberries from the side of his plate until he prods her in the side with his fork. "Mine," he says sternly, and she just smiles and kisses the sticky stain of syrup from the corner of his mouth.

A throat is cleared and they both look up to see Blaine standing in the doorway, awkwardly dragging his foot along the tiled floor, and Rachel smiles graciously as she slides into the seat next to Kurt and gestures for Blaine to sit down. "Now, Blaine, you're going to live here with us, but we absolutely don't expect you to be a servant," she says gently. "We're both perfectly capable of cooking and cleaning for ourselves, and we invite you to do the same. As long as you ask permission, you can have as many friends over as you like, and you're welcome to get to know our friends too. What do you want in the way of workload and payment?"

"Well, I'm looking to use the money I earn here to move to New York and go to NYADA, like you two did, so I'll work as much as I need to," Blaine says, and Kurt and Rachel share a nostalgic glance. "I can cook and clean, I'll do that for extra money, and I've done a little bartending in my time so I'll be able to make drinks for your parties too. And I perform."

"Well aren't you just the whole package," Kurt observes, and Blaine positively _beams_. "If I could hire you again, Blaine, I would. I think I'm going to enjoy having you here. We both will."

"Now, Blaine, about romantic partners," Rachel says, and Blaine blushes. "No, there's no need to be embarrassed. I just want to say that we're cool with you bringing people here, as long as you respect the usual rules of having sex around roommates."

Cheeks pink with embarrassment, Blaine nods and Rachel gets up gracefully, leaning over to kiss Kurt's cheek and announcing, "I'm going to shower and send out invites, sweetie, and while I do that maybe you can show Blaine around."

When Blaine's not looking, she gives Kurt a wink and he smirks back at her before she flits away up the stairs and he stands, turning around just to feel Blaine's gaze on him as he says, "Do you want to come see the rest of the place? I could even show you the sauna downstairs."

Blaine looks up at him with his bright eyes and his earnest little smile, so innocent and sweet that it's _painful_, and says, "I'd like that."

God, Kurt is _screwed_.

* * *

"I don't think I've seen this place in person since you moved here," Quinn observes as she steps over the threshold, lowering her sunglasses down her nose to look around in awe, an amazed smile playing across her lips. "It's amazing. When are you going to start having kids and fill up some of this space?"

Eyes flickering down to the swell of her belly, pronounced under her cheerfully striped swimsuit, Kurt dryly says, "We can always borrow yours." Quinn beams at him and Puck wraps an arm around her from behind, cupping his hand over her belly and kissing her cheek. Kurt can't help but smile at them, seeing how much they want this child and how happy they are. "Seriously, Quinn, you look stunning. Fourteen years makes such a difference, doesn't it?"

Tutting lightly at him, a fond little grin tugging at the corners of her mouth, Quinn stretches up to peck a light kiss to Kurt's cheek before Puck is taking her hand and carefully guiding her to the poolside, every inch the doting father-to-be. Rachel lays her head on Kurt's shoulder with a wistful little sigh, and Kurt presses his lips against her temple and murmurs, "If you've changed your mind about the adoption-"

"No, no, it's fine," she says softly. "I don't want to be set aside for that long, the industry might move on without me. But maybe...maybe we don't have to wait until thirty to start looking into adoption?" Kurt shakes his head gently, and Rachel smiles at him, fingers tracing gently along his cheekbone as she leans up to kiss him.

"I hate to interrupt this transparently fake kiss," comes a drawl, and they break apart to find Santana standing beside them, wearing the briefest bikini Kurt has ever seen and dripping all over the floor, a smirk playing around her lips, "but I have a question to ask about your cabana boy. Did you really hire him just to reenact a porno, Hummel?"

"He needed a job to raise money to move to New York and we needed a pool boy," Kurt says simply, and then smacks Rachel's arm when she exaggeratedly mouths _I'm matchmaking_ at Santana. Both women are laughing and Rachel stumbles across the slippery floor to give Santana a hug. "Seriously, Santana, I have no romantic intentions towards our pool boy."

"Who's talking about romance?" Santana asks, her arm around Rachel, one finger hooked around the cord of her robe and tugging it loose despite her laughing protests. "I'm just saying, the kid has one hell of an ass and it would be a shame not to take advantage of being the boss. Didn't all your college lovers always love how bossy you were?"

"Out of the whole two guys I slept with in college, neither of them said a thing," Kurt snaps, and winces at Rachel's indignant shriek when Santana pulls her robe off her and casts an approving eye over her scantily-clad form.

"You know, Mrs. Hummel, if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to persuade the cabana boy to sex you up," she says with a raised eyebrow, and Rachel just sighs and rolls her eyes long-sufferingly. "I'm just teasing, I can see he's already infatuated with Kurt. Why don't you get him working in a thong? Tina's eyes are already falling out over him, Mike's pretty put out about it."

A possessive thrill rises up inside Kurt, but he immediately tamps it down. He has no claim to Blaine, none at all, and he can't make a move because Blaine thinks he's happily married. And he is - just not to a man. "She can have him for all I care," he says. He almost immediately reveals his lie when he walks outside and his expression instantly hardens when he notices Tina ignoring all of Mike's attempts to persuade her away from the bar built into the side of the pool, where she's sitting and flirting with Blaine.

"Calm down, dragon," Santana says from behind him, hooking her arm through his and dragging him over to the small collection of sun loungers. "Don't breathe fire over Tina getting her flirt on, Blaine's obviously infatuated with you. He's already staring like he wants to eat you alive." Opening her magazine and laying down in the streaming sunlight, sunglasses down over her eyes, she casually remarks, "I bet he's a virgin," and Kurt almost jokes on the sip of icy water he's taken to calm the hectic flush in his cheeks. "You could be his first kiss."

Kurt gazes across at Blaine, smiling politely as he talks to Tina, making animated gestures with his hands, and thinks about it. He imagines Blaine coming before him, shy and blushing and looking up at him from beneath those impossibly long eyelashes, murmuring nervously about his feelings, stumbling over words and stuttering out what he wants. Imagines pulling Blaine into his lap, feeling that glorious ass against his thighs, his _cock_, Blaine's eyes blazing with lust as their lips meet. Imagines coaxing whimpers and gasps from Blaine's pretty lips, getting them slick with his saliva, undressing Blaine slowly, unwrapping the gift of his tiny compact body and laying him out in clean sheets. Imagines learning every dip and ridge of him, trailing his tongue through every peak and valley to make Blaine writhe for him, scream for him, cry out his name. Imagines teaching him what to do, how to move and how to touch and how to kiss, those huge fucking Bambi eyes staring up at Kurt, pupils impossibly swollen as his jaw goes slack and he spills for the first time over Kurt's fingers.

"You want him!" Rachel's sing-song voice breaks through the fantasy, and he jerks back to reality as Rachel hands him another glass, this one filled with something far stronger than water. She shoves his legs over and sits down, adding, "I haven't seen you undress someone with your eyes this obviously since that stripper at your bachelor party. Puck showed me the videos, sweetie."

"He didn't need my eyes to undress," Kurt remarks, and he hears Santana snort as he loops an arm around Rachel's waist and pulls her closer. "I don't want to get involved with an employee, it's so unprofessional. And I don't want people finding out and your name getting dragged through the tabloids. How do you even know he's gay?"

"There are a lot of undeniably hot women here in bikinis, and he's not responding to a single flirty look Tina sends his way," Rachel says, pointing over as Tina finally turns off her seat and swims over to Mike, pressing a kiss to his lips. Apparently they're finally back together. "But when you were swimming in there earlier and I was showing him where all the ingredients were stored for cocktails, he was giving you a standing ovation, if you know what I mean." Kurt shoves at her and she giggles, darting over to a frantically waving Mercedes and leaving Kurt to slide out of his chair and over to Blaine, lifting himself out of the water and onto the bar stool.

"Hey," he says softly, and Blaine smiles at him, leaning on the shiny bar top and smiling up at Kurt like he's the only person in the world. "So what do you think of our friends? They haven't been too demanding, have they?"

"They're lovely," Blaine says, and smiles at someone over Kurt's shoulder. He turns around to see Tina frantically waving Blaine over. And then his jaw drops for a second as Blaine steps out of his shorts and peels off his shirt, diving into the water in a pair of trunks that do little to disguise his ass. He only snaps back to reality when he sees Puck making obscene gestures at him, flipping him off and sliding into the water to follow Blaine.

"Kurt, perfect, we need a fourth for Chicken," Tina says, and wobbles her way onto Mike's shoulders, dropping Kurt a wink that makes him sigh. Are all of their friends in on Rachel's matchmaking plan? Have they noticed him staring?

Blaine gives him a shy smile, cheeks pink, and says, "I'll be on the bottom." Tina laughs and Kurt just smirks, feeling everyone staring as he climbs onto Blaine's shoulders, crossing his ankles over the softness of Blaine's belly and shoving playfully at Tina.

They lose, but that doesn't matter at all, because that way Kurt gets to look at Blaine when he surfaces spluttering and gasping and grinning, his dark hair hanging down over his eyes and the water running down his face, drawing paths over his lips. He steps closer for just a second, their legs brushing beneath the water, and Blaine's gaze flickers to his mouth and back up to his eyes, his chest rising and falling, and he starts craning up to be kissed and it's going to _happen_.

"My turn!" Rachel shrieks, and clamps her legs around Kurt's back, waiting for him to help her up. Kurt wants to shake her off and turn back to Blaine, but the younger man startles at her yell and swims away, back to the bar, while Santana drags Puck over by the ear, ignoring his protests and scrambling up, both women clearly determined to win as Puck smirks knowingly at Kurt. Rolling his eyes at him, Kurt glances over at Blaine, just for a second, lifting himself out of the water and reaching for his clothes.

God, he wants to kiss him. Even just for a second. He wants to take his hand and watch his eyelashes flutter in anticipation, feel his heavy breathing and his pounding heart and see his chest rise and fall, part his lips slowly and have Blaine kiss him back.

* * *

"Are you sure I'm not gaining weight?" Rachel asks anxiously, turning to the side and examining herself in the mirror. Sighing, Kurt stands and crosses the room to cover her hands with his, turning her around and kissing her softly. "You can't just distract me like that. At least give me an honest answer."

"You look as beautiful as you always have," Kurt says, and Rachel smiles up at him. "Seriously, Rach, that site is an absolute rag. There's been painters and decorators here fixing up Blaine's room, and just because we've been married a few years now doesn't mean we're about to start having kids, and you _do not_ look pregnant." He kisses her forehead softly, and she leans into his touch with a contented sigh. "But if you're really worried, care to join me for a late-night swim?"

"No thanks, I have an interview tomorrow morning that I need to show up to looking presentable or the make-up artists grumble at me," Rachel says. Her eyes glint with mischief as she says, "Why don't you invite _Blaine_?"

Kurt flicks at her with his towel and walks out of their room. For a moment, he contemplates asking Blaine to join him, but there's no light filtering out from under his door. Either he's already asleep or he's gone out. Descending the stairs, Kurt steps out into the warmth of the evening, the sky shot through with gold and slips out of his clothes, sliding into the pool with a sigh. Though he adores Rachel, it's nice to just have some time to himself in the warm evening, silence reigning other than the water lapping at the sides of the pool as he swims up and down, letting all his troubles sink into the pool and float away.

"_Oh_." That quiet noise, the soft breath, makes Kurt stand up straight in the pool, and throw himself to the edge to snatch up his towel when he notices Blaine standing on the porch, a blush deepening in his cheeks and his gaze fixed on Kurt's naked body, the water shining on his skin in the light of the setting sun.

A blush creeping into his own cheeks, climbing up his neck, Kurt secures his towel and tugs his shirt back on, hastily saying, "Blaine, I'm so sorry, I didn't think you were here. This won't happen again, I promise, it was a lapse in judgement."

"It's okay," Blaine says, his voice strained and high, and he averts his eyes from Kurt, making the embarrassed flush in his cheeks even more obvious. "You don't have to leave on my account. I was just going to bed anyway."

Padding inside, leaving wet footprints on the tiles, Kurt goes straight to the downstairs bathroom and takes a long bath, turning the water temperature up as high as he can stand to scald away the embarrassment. He never wanted his relationship with Blaine to keep being like this, encounter after encounter that leaves him confused and wanting and tempted to just forget about Blaine thinking he's happily married and committed and just kiss him, part his lips and tug him close and slowly lower him down onto the bed. And he has to drag his thoughts away from Blaine when heat starts to pool low in his belly, shoving his face under the stream of the shower to distract himself.

Climbing out of the bath and towelling himself dry briskly, Kurt is walking back upstairs to bed when he hears the squeak of bedsprings. There's a light streaming out from the crack beneath Blaine's bedroom door now, and the door is slightly open. Against his better judgement, he peeks through the gap and has to bite his lip, hard and sudden, to muffle the moan that builds in his throat.

The blankets from Blaine's bed are a bundle on the floor, piled together haphazardly, and Blaine is spread out on the bed, thighs spread and cheek turned against the sheet, mouth open in a long string of quiet, gasping moans. _God_ he hasn't even undressed properly, just shoved his pants down around his thighs and his shirt up around his collarbones, the fingers of one hand tweaking insistently at his nipples and the other wrapped around his cock, moisture gleaming at the head. Kurt can see his eyelashes fluttering as his hand moves, a slow teasing stroke up and down, and his knees almost buckle when he hears Blaine's voice, a deep sexy growl: "_Kurt_."

Blaine's thinking about _him_, and it's been so long since Kurt's heard a man say his name like that that he almost gives in to the temptation to slide inside and finish Blaine off himself. But he stops himself, and watches Blaine roll onto his front, bringing his knees up beneath his stomach, and his underwear slides a little further down the simply _pornographic_ swell of his ass, and Kurt's breathing is coming out laboured as the click of a bottle cap echoes in the silence and Blaine's fingers move to his ass, wet and shiny with lube-

And Kurt finally tears himself away, closing the door gently and leaning against the wall, heart pounding and breathing rough, and he notices for the first time that he's hard and straining beneath his robe, a flush settling over his face and heat blooming in the pit of his stomach. Every time his eyes drift closed it's like the image of Blaine half-naked is tattooed against his eyelids, pushing his cock through his fist, shoulders pressed to the mattress and ass in the air, moaning Kurt's name.

Returning to bed, Kurt finds Rachel sleeping on her side of the bed, curled up around her pillow, and leans over to kiss her shoulder slowly, pressing himself up against her. She hums sleepily, and rolls over to look at him, eyes heavily-lidded and cheeks pink and hair wild against the pillow. "Hello sailor," she says, her voice teasing, and Kurt leans down to kiss her, rolling on top of her as her hand strays into his hair.

When she slides down their sheets and wraps her lips around his cock, he doesn't see her any more. He's lost in his fantasy, Blaine's plush lips wrapped around him, his tongue teasing in the most sinful ways, his huge eyes looking up at Kurt dark with lust, his hand stuffed inside his own briefs, his moans humming around Kurt's dick, the slurping sound when he pulls off and turns around to show off his ass, fitting perfectly in Kurt's hands as he fucks forward into that tight heat, forward forward forward until stars burst behind his eyes and he yelps Blaine's name as he spills.

Running her hands through her hair as she sits back up, grumbling about how sex musses her up, Rachel grins saucily and says, "You know, I'm not even offended that you said someone else's name." Grabbing up his pillow, Kurt hits her with it and slumps down in his post-orgasm sleepy haze, his mind full of nothing but Blaine.

* * *

Kurt dances around Blaine for the next week. He can barely meet his eyes, because every time he does he remembers that same face full of lust, jaw slack and lips forming Kurt's name between desperate moans. Every second he spends around Blaine increases the desire to just ignore everything else around them and push him up against a wall, claim his lips and pull him in and take him down. But Blaine is so sweet, with his earnest little smiles and his bright eyes and the way he looks guilty for a split second whenever Rachel walks into a room, that Kurt can't help but want to protect the innocence he sees in his face. But then his mind wanders, thinking about Blaine in bed with the same sweet, open, genuine expression, kept in place while the rest of his body quivers in blatant desire.

After a week, it's obvious that Rachel has had enough when she walks up to Kurt early in the morning already dressed neatly, slipping her feet into her heels as she says, "I'm going out, and I'll be out all day. I know you don't have any reason to leave the house and Blaine's here, so it'll just be the two of you. Alone. All day." She taps the end of Kurt's nose threateningly as she says, "And if I get back here and I can't tell that you've just had sex, there will be consequences, mister. Consequences like me finding a strip club and sending you there with Blaine."

"You are so determined that I'll be with Blaine, I'm having flashbacks to Santana trying to set me up with people in college," Kurt teases, and Rachel huffs out a laugh and kisses his temple, squeezing his shoulder encouragingly. "Have a good day, darling."

"You too, my love!" Rachel declares melodramatically as she turns on her heel and waltzes out of their bedroom, and Kurt smiles after her. As soon as he hears the door shut behind Rachel, glancing out of the window to watch her waltzing up the driveway, he stands up and glances at himself in the mirror. Hair neat, eyes bright and free of sleep, clothes tight against his skin - he doesn't like to be too vain, but he looks good. Amazing, even.

He spends the day drifting around the house, knocking into Blaine in the kitchen. Blaine can't meet his eyes and fumbles through their conversation, hurrying away and down the stairs into the basement. Loosening another button on his shirt, Kurt waits ten minutes before he follows him. The room is warm and steamy, and the door to the sauna is firmly shut. Smirking to himself, Kurt slips out of his clothes and wraps a towel around his waist.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks smoothly as he opens the door. Blaine shakes his head, his eyes focused firmly on a spot just above Kurt's head, and Kurt sits down on the bench next to him, letting his gaze trail lazily over Blaine's body. When their eyes meet, Blaine is the first to duck his head away from their shared heated gaze, a blush creeping up into his cheeks as he looks down at his knees and tugs at his towel.

Kurt leans back against the bench with a sigh, kicking his legs out in front of him and letting his eyes drift closed. When he shifts he can feel his towel loosen, slipping down and no doubt giving Blaine an eyeful of thigh, and he sighs heavily as he opens his eyes again and starts to fix it. But then his gaze drifts to Blaine, who's staring like he can't look away, his cheeks bright with a blush that isn't just from the heat, and an obvious erection tenting his towel. As Kurt reaches for him, he turns away, blushing bright, and stutters out, "I wasn't...I didn't mean to stare, Mr. Hummel."

"Call me Kurt," Kurt whispers, and inches closer until he has Blaine crowded against the wall, staring at the bob of his Adam's apple and the way his eyelashes brush against his cheeks and how his thighs shift nervously under his towel, trying to hide his arousal. "Why are you so afraid of this, Blaine? Of _us_."

"You're married," Blaine says, but he can't hide his sharp intake of breath when Kurt lays his hand on his forearm, fingertips sweeping along the sweat-slick skin. "You're married and your wife is so sweet and clearly loves you so much and I can't be the...the _other woman_. And you're my boss and this is so unprofession-_ah_-al." He gasps as Kurt strokes down his thigh, dragging the towel against his skin to give him the friction. "D-Don't, just don't."

Leaning in close, Kurt flicks his tongue gently against Blaine's earlobe and whispers, "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you. You can't deny our chemistry. Tell me to stop, and I will."

As Kurt strokes his shaking thighs, never touching his dick, Blaine's head thunks back against the wall. With his neck exposed and his parted lips and his closed eyes and his wild hair and the sweat gleaming on his chest and belly, he looks like sex defined, and Kurt feels bloated with want, his mouth dry and the space between his ears blank but for desire. "_Please_." He thrills with triumph when Blaine breaks, breathes out that word like a prayer, and shifts his thighs apart, sinking down against the bench and opening his eyes, heavy-lidded and dark with lust, to glance at Kurt, just once. "Oh God, _Kurt_, please touch me."

"Shush, honey, I've got you," Kurt says softly, pressing soothing kisses to Blaine's neck as he gets closer, skating his hand across Blaine's dick through his towel and closing his eyes to savour the whine that falls from his lips. "God, you are so gorgeous. Thought about this for so long, your ass spilling out of your pants, never know how badly I wanted to just _take_ you." The pads of his fingers tease at the edge of Blaine's towel, his high broken gasps like music to Kurt's ears. "May I?"

"Do it," Blaine gasps out, and he looks so stunning with the flush spilling down his cheeks and his hips jerking into Kurt's touch that Kurt has to lean over and kiss him, the hand not busy with Blaine's towel reaching up to cup his cheek. Blaine breathes out harshly against Kurt's mouth, parts his lips and kisses him back with sloppy enthusiasm, quiet moans spilling out as Kurt runs his hands up the insides of Blaine's thighs.

"Oh baby, look at you." Kurt can't help but stare at Blaine's cock, so much hotter close up that it ever was when he peered through the crack in a door to stare, the tip already dark and wet. Blaine isn't as long as him, but he's thicker, and the mere though of taking him inside gets Kurt excited, makes the heat bloom bright in his belly. When he wraps his hand around Blaine and starts to slowly jerk him off, he watches the tendons in Blaine's throat strain as he tosses his head back and moans loudly, hips shifting into Kurt's touch.

"Wanna be closer to you," Blaine slurs out, and Kurt unwraps his towel and guides Blaine to straddle him, grabbing his ass to pull him into a rhythm, pressing his lips to Blaine's again to quiet his desperate, frequent moans. "Oh God, _Kurt_, oh God." His back bows and his moans start to sound like sobbing, his pupils blown so wide his eyes seem black, meltingly hot with lust.

"Stay with me, honey, come on," Kurt whispers, and he's so far gone that he can feel his eyes rolling back in his head, his cheeks burning hot, and it's so embarrassing to be this close this fast but Blaine is like every fantasy he's ever had rolled into one man and he's been desperate for him since the moment he first laid eyes on him and Blaine is so sexy writhing in his lap that it's like the stripper at his bachelor party times ten, Blaine's ass grinding against his thighs and their cocks pressing together, pleasure shooting sparks up his spine.

"C-Can't," Blaine stutters, his hips rolling desperately. "Mr. Hummel, I'm gonna come." Wrapping his hand around both of them, Kurt captures Blaine's mouth in a deep, dirty kiss and Blaine loses it, crying out Kurt's name over and over again and moving so fast against him that it almost hurts, his weight bouncing in Kurt's lap, and he lets out a dry sob and comes, streaking Kurt's stomach and thighs.

But it doesn't end there, because Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt and rests his ass over Kurt's dick, pleading, "Come on me, please come on me," until Kurt shouts something resembling Blaine's name and comes against his back, come dripping onto the towel beneath them. The sauna stinks of sex, sweat and come and _desire_, and Blaine's eyes are heavy-lidded and his soft kisses lazy as they both come down from their high.

"You called me Mr. Hummel," Kurt finally says to break the silence, linking his fingers through Blaine's. "Right before you came."

Blaine looks down bashfully, his cheeks streaked pink and his eyes bright, suddenly so innocent and earnest moments after begging Kurt to come on him that it makes Kurt's head swim with further arousal. "Maybe it turns me on that you're my boss," he says shyly. "Maybe I like it." Shaking his head in disbelief, Kurt kisses Blaine softly. Blaine breaks away first, his face suddenly full of panic. "Oh my God, what have I done? You just cheated on your wife with me, oh my God."

"Let me worry about Rachel, honey," Kurt says soothingly. As if Rachel will be anything but thrilled when she notices his wild hair and the smug smile he can't seem to get rid of. "Just know that I do really like you. You are _stunning_."

Blaine scrambles off him, grabbing for his towel, and Kurt watches him with a smile. He's so sweet and so concerned for Rachel's welfare, and so unbelievably beautiful. And it's never felt like this with any other man, even if it has been a while since he last had sex with anyone but Rachel. Like connection, like somehow they were meant to end up like this, like he doesn't care what anyone thinks. He doesn't care about anything but making sure Blaine is okay. "You're okay, right?" he asks softly, picking up his towel and tying it around his waist in case Blaine feels uncomfortable. "Aside from freaking out about sleeping with a married man."

"It was amazing," Blaine says, and smiles at Kurt, his eyes lighting up and whole face lifting with his grin. "I was starting to get a little desperate to lose my virginity. Have my first _real _kiss with a man." Kurt can't help the way his jaw drops, just a little. Even though Santana said it, even though he fantasised about it, he never thought Blaine was really a virgin, never expected to be the one to take him, and the fact that for the first time in his life he had a virgin in his lap and begging for him makes the sex they just had so much hotter. A near-impossible feat, in Kurt's opinion.

By the time Rachel gets home, Kurt has already relived those minutes in the sauna at least five times, humming and swaying around the kitchen, his hair still a mess and that smugness still evident across his face. "Kurt Hummel!" Rachel exclaims in a falsely scandalised tone, her eyes flickering over him. "I can't believe you. I leave the house for ten hours and you immediately have sex. You horndog."

"Who says I had sex?" Kurt asks haughtily. "Maybe I was just jerking off. Alone." Rachel's face immediately falls, and Kurt smothers a laugh as he says, "Rach, I'm kidding. I had sex with Blaine in the sauna and it was amazing."

Rachel wrinkles her nose and says, "I hope you cleaned up, I like it in there." Kurt outright laughs this time, and then Rachel throws her arms around him from behind and kisses his cheek loudly, sing-songing, "I'm so happy for you!" into his ear.

Blaine passes by while they're eating dinner, Rachel perched on the counter with her plate balanced on her knees and Kurt lounging against one. He watches the way Blaine's eyes flicker to him, the blush that colours his cheeks, and slowly smirks and winks at him. Rachel smothers a laugh and Blaine grins, the tips of his ears shockingly red as he scuttles up the stairs to his room. "You certainly did a number on him," she observes, and Kurt simply grins at her.

* * *

So the dam breaks, the gates open and Kurt no longer has to hide his desire for Blaine. Blaine doesn't shy away from him any more, all staring at the floor and a blush in his cheeks and guilt in his eyes whenever Rachel is around. Now, it's Blaine catching his eye whenever he walks into a room and smiling, Blaine bending over just a little too obviously in front of Kurt, Blaine coming in from the pool wet and half-naked, always making sure Kurt notices him. But they don't have sex again, only exchange long and meaningful looks, flirt and push each other's buttons in the hopes of a break in their self-control.

Kurt deliberately goes out to swim when Rachel is out with Santana, knowing he's alone with Blaine. And he deliberately goes naked, descending into the pool and rearing up, running his hands through his hair. When he hears the click of the door, he turns around to find Blaine sitting on the side of the pool, swinging his bare feet back and forth in the water, and swims over to him. "Hi gorgeous," he says softly, and Blaine grins at him. "What brings you out here? Come to join me?"

Blaine shakes his head, a cheeky little grin on his face, and leans down to be closer as he murmurs, "Just admiring the view." Kurt smirks up at him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck as he stretches out of the water to kiss him. As Blaine's hands slide up to cup his face, fingertips tracing along his cheek like he's something precious, Kurt abruptly pushes away from the side of the pool, dragging Blaine down with him.

Kurt's laughing, loud and joyful on the evening air, as Blaine surfaces coughing and spluttering, rubbing at his eyes and shooting a glare at Kurt. His eyes slide down, gazing beneath the water, and slowly, obviously, he licks his lips, stepping into Kurt's space. He's so close that Kurt can feel his breath against his lips, his heartbeat speeding up and a flush heating his cheeks. Blaine's eyes are dark, holding Kurt's gaze as he pulls his sodden shirt over his head and pushes his shorts down, finally pressing his lips to Kurt's and going willingly into his arms.

They stumble through the water until Kurt slams Blaine back against the side of the pool, dragging one leg up around his hip and kissing down Blaine's neck, Blaine's nails digging into his back, and his breathy moans like music to Kurt's ears. "Shouldn't we go inside?" he gasps into their next kiss, and Kurt sucks his bottom lip into his mouth before lifting him up onto the side of the pool.

It puts him at eye-level with Blaine's cock, and he stares hungrily as he slides his hands up Blaine's thighs. Looking up, he meets Blaine's wide-eyed incredulous gaze, and deliberately licks once over the head of his cock before he says, "No need," and sinks down, taking as much of Blaine's cock in as he can. It's not as much as he'd prefer - he's out of practice - but from the way Blaine's hips jerk and he slaps a hand over his mouth a second too late to muffle a cry of pleasure, he knows it'll do the trick.

Blaine smells so good, beyond the silky layer of chlorine clinging to his skin, and he's so responsive, moaning and gasping above him, thighs shifting like he wants nothing more than to wrap them around Kurt's head and keep him in place. It takes a few minutes, but he does start to shyly rut into Kurt's mouth, getting faster and bolder as the pleasure mounts. Although Blaine looks like sin incarnate, head thrown back and eyelids fluttering and cheeks flushed, Kurt doesn't touch himself, wanting to wait.

"Oh _God_!" Blaine jerks when he comes, whole body tensed up tight as a bowstring, and slowly melts as he comes down, lying back on the desk as Kurt crawls up next to him. Blaine turns his head and smiles at him, bright enough that it makes Kurt's heart skip, and says, "I couldn't have asked for a better first than you. You are...incredible." His voice dips low and he looks at Kurt through half-lidded eyes filled with lazy lust as he murmurs, "Jerk yourself off in my mouth."

Kurt doesn't need to be told twice, straddling Blaine's chest and bracing one hand on the deck behind his head, looking down into his eyes as he pushes slowly into his mouth, eyes rolling back in his head. Blaine watches him the whole time, never letting his eyes stray, and it's looking into his eyes and seeing everything there, the want and the lust and the something more, that makes Kurt lose control, the tendons in his neck straining as he shouts and spills. "_You_ are incredible," he says softly. Blaine smiles at him, and for a moment Kurt forgets that he's married, that Blaine is a lover and not a boyfriend. "Which is why I need to tell you the truth."

"Rachel's pregnant, isn't she?" Blaine says dolefully, and Kurt can't help but laugh. "No? Then I guess I was just your experiment and you've realised you're definitely not into guys and now you're going to drop me. I'm sorry for any damage I've done to your marriage, but I know you two can work it out. You're the real thing."

"Yeah, not so much," Kurt says, and Blaine stares up at him in confusion. "Blaine, baby, you really think I would've been such an enthusiastic participant in sex if I wasn't into guys? I am _so_ into guys - especially you. I'm gay, I've known since I was five. My relationship with Rachel, our marriage, the romance - it's all fake. We're just best friends who agreed to get married if we didn't find anyone, and we didn't. She knows about us. Hired you into an attempt to matchmake, actually. She doesn't care, she's had lovers too."

Blaine sits up suddenly, and Kurt follows him upright, reaching for his hand. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asks, and he sounds dangerously close to bursting into tears or explosive shouting. "Why did you let me think this whole time that I was the other woman? God, night after night I couldn't sleep for the guilt, thinking I was going to break up a perfectly happy marriage, and now you tell me it was all fake!"

"Baby, we can't risk people finding out that it's fake, we really do love each other and love being married," Kurt says softly, hurt when Blaine snatches his hand away, hurt and anger splashed across his face. "We're just getting off somewhere else, we're discreet about it. We're not hurting each other."

"Well, you're hurting me," Blaine snaps, and stands up. "I need to think about this. I need to think about _us_." He storms away, and Kurt stares after him before falling backwards onto the sun-warmed desk, burying his face in his hands and kicking himself for being so stupid. He should've told Blaine from the start, should've made it clear that his advances were genuine, should've been honest about how much he likes Blaine as a person and doesn't just want him as a booty call. He should've let Blaine know that he _mattered_.

* * *

It takes a good week for Kurt to work up the courage to face Blaine. Afterwards, the full weight of what he did sinks into his stomach and he feels sick that he let Blaine believe that. He _let_ Blaine think he was the other woman, that he might be the one to break up a marriage, that he was just Kurt's experiment. He takes the clothes Blaine shed from the pool and keeps them on his dresser after drying them out, waiting for the perfect opportunity to talk to him.

"Stop sulking in here and just talk to him," Rachel says sternly, tapping him on the head with her hairbrush. "Seriously, Kurt, I thought you left this stewing and refusing to talk about it while downing a whole pint of ice cream behind in college." She laughs when Kurt stops blindly scooping ice cream into his mouth and gently takes the tub from his hands. "At least take his clothes back and stop keeping them in here like he's an ex who left you and you can't let go."

"Fine!" Kurt spits, and ignores her shaking her head fondly as he snatches up Blaine's clothes and descends the stairs, knocking gently on his door. It cracks open, and then Blaine snatches at his wrist, dragging him inside. "I came to bring you your-" Kurt's cut off before he can even finish his explanation by Blaine's lips on his, kissing the breath from him.

When they break apart, both breathing heavily, heat pooling in Kurt's cheeks and stomach alike, he offers up the clothes and says, "I brought these back. And I want to apologise. What I did to you wasn't right, I know that. But I...I've had lovers, over the years, things that lasted a little while and then went out, and I just wanted to know...I-I wanted to know..." He can't put it into words, and instead leans down to kiss Blaine again, trying to let everything he's feeling pour out between their lips.

Blaine takes his hand, and smiles, his eyes bright, his heart laid bare for Kurt to take. "It's real," he breathes, and Kurt smiles helplessly, drawing him closer, overwhelmed by his scent and his beauty and his beaming face. "Kurt, I know it hasn't been very long, and I know I'm young and inexperienced, but I...I honestly love you. I've never felt this way about anyone."

Kurt takes Blaine's slender waist between his hands, leaning their forehead together and thinking. He thinks about the few boys in high school who stirred his interest, the casual hook-ups and flirtations and occasional dates in college, the lovers he's had since marrying Rachel. _Rachel_. Not a single one of them comes close to the way he feels about Blaine. _Really_ feels, when he looks into his heart like he hasn't for a long time. "I am experienced," he says softly, cradling Blaine against his body. "I'm older, I've been with a lot of people, and let my heart go countless times. But you...with you, it's different. I love you too." Blaine smiles, and they exchange a kiss that, no matter how soft, starts the boil simmering in Kurt's belly. "And I would really love it if you made love to me right now."

"You mean...inside?" Blaine asks, and Kurt nods. A blush steals across Blaine's cheeks, and he looks up. "Isn't Rachel home?"

"She won't mind," Kurt whispers, and leans into another kiss, backing towards the bed and bringing Blaine with him, guiding him down until they're pressed together, exchanging passionate, frantic kisses. "God Blaine," he grits out through clenched teeth, curling his fingers into Blaine's hair as he sucks a vivid bruise into Kurt's neck. "God, I want you to _fuck me_."

Blaine loses some of his restraint and apprehension at Kurt's words, straddling his hips and carefully unbuttoning his own shirt, throwing it aside before turning his attention to Kurt, showering him with attention. He tugs Kurt's shirt over his head and maps out his torso with his teeth and tongue and lips. He finds every spot that makes Kurt's moan, until Kurt's skin is dotted with red marks and he's panting heavily, on the edge of losing it.

"Let me see you, baby," he pleads softly, and Blaine smiles at him as he steps out his pants and his boxers, taking Kurt's off too. Retrieving the bottle of lube from his nightstand, he smiles and kisses Kurt again, tongue hot in Kurt's mouth as his fingers slide down. He squeezes Kurt's cock, just once, making his hips jolt and a high moan fall from his lips, and then his finger is at Kurt's hole, drawing small circles into his skin, and Kurt's begging for it in ways he can't even understand, sobbing and crying out Blaine's name.

The moment Blaine sinks into him for the first time, it's silent. Only their ragged breathing, until Kurt chokes out Blaine's name in a way that's half a moan and half a sob, and Blaine scatters quick kisses all over his face and neck and shoulders, clinging to him and chanting, "Oh God Kurt," over and over again as his thrusts get faster and harder. Hearing Blaine moan his name is the sexiest thing Kurt's ever heard, and he suddenly seizes up and comes without warning, a thready scream echoing around the room.

Blaine gets rougher after that, takes him and manhandles him, frantic, like a man possessed, his eyes wild and his head thrown back as he fucks Kurt without remorse or tenderness, hard and fast in a way that drags moans from Kurt's raw throat. And Blaine slams home one more time and yelps Kurt's name as he comes, slumping on top of him and pressing lazy kisses against Kurt's shoulder as they both come down.

Kurt breaks the silence first, guiding Blaine into a long, sweet kiss and breathing, "I love you so much. Blaine, this is so special to me, what we have. And I know this is hard with me being married, but I want you to know that I...I want to be with you more than I want to stay safe with Rachel."

"I love you," Blaine says softly, and kisses Kurt again. "Please don't leave her for me. What if she gets hurt? What if we don't work out? Don't change everything for me."

"It's for me," Kurt says gently. "I'm sick of lying. I'm sick of pretending. I'm sick of not getting to be with who I really want." He smiles gently, and Blaine smiles back, and curls up to him. They fall asleep like that, Blaine's warm breath on Kurt's neck and his arm resting on Kurt's stomach.

* * *

For two months, it's amazing. Almost perfect. Rachel smiles knowingly every time Kurt returns to their room, on the nights he actually sleep there, with a satisfied smirk on his lips and new hickies on his neck. And she waves Kurt off on quiet, private dates with Blaine, when they sit beneath the stars and feed each other bites of cheesecake and inevitably end up making out on the picnic rug and rolling over the remains of a fruit salad.

But then Blaine comes to them, his face solemn, and says, "I finally have enough money to pay the rent on a place in Brooklyn. And I've been accepted to NYADA. I'm leaving." Kurt's heart drops like a stone, all the happiness leaking out of him like air from a deflating balloon, and he has to look down and bite his lip hard to keep from crying.

Blaine moves out officially a few days later, helping the movers to fill their van with all his belongings. Kurt watches him out of the window, blinking back tears and swallowing the lump in his throat, and he doesn't notice Rachel coming to join him until she sits down and kisses his cheek, hooking her chin over his shoulder. "You really love him," she says, without question, and Kurt nods, scrubbing violently at the tears gathering in his eyes. "Kurt, why are you still here with me? I know you want to be with Blaine."

"You're my wife, Rach," Kurt says, taking her hand and running his thumb over the band of her wedding and engagement rings. "We agreed to spend the rest of our lives together, and even though this isn't a traditional marriage, I still want to honour it."

"You're a fool, Kurt Hummel," Rachel says, shaking her head, a fond smile quirking her lips. Standing up, she takes a heavy brown envelope from the dresser and shakes the contents onto the windowsill, clicking a pen. "These are divorce papers," she says. "I've met someone. Remember Jesse?"

"_St. James_?!" Kurt exclaims loudly, and Rachel nods eagerly. "Oh my God, Rach, he was a jerk. He egged you!"

"That was high school," Rachel says breezily. "I ran into him the other day at an audition, he's directing now. Says he likes bossing people around much more than being bossed around. Anyway, he asked me out, and I said yes. And I think it could be real this time. Important." She presses the pen into Kurt's hand. "Sign."

There's a lump in Kurt's throat, tears spilling down his cheeks, because he knows that Rachel isn't really doing this on the off chance that things will work out with Jesse this time around. "Rach, I..." She just smiles and squeezes his hand. "But how am I supposed to work out a long distance relationship? I'm bad at them."

"Well, I may have spoken with Therese, and she may have found a role for you in New York," Rachel says, her beam growing ever brighter and more smug. "Broadway wants you to play Fiyero, Kurt. This is everything you've ever wanted. A romantic lead!"

Crying in earnest now, Kurt signs off all the papers, and Rachel smiles comfortingly as she tugs his wedding ring off his finger. "I'm officially Miss Berry again," she says sweetly, sliding off her rings too. She presses the engagement ring into Kurt's palm, and says, "I won't be offended if you ever want to regift that."

Wiping his eyes, Kurt snatches her into a tight hug, babbling, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you," into her hair, and Rachel huffs out a laugh and hugs him back. Then Kurt kisses her cheek, and goes stumbling down the stairs and out to the moving van, grabbing Blaine by the hand and saying, "You forgot something."

Blaine tilts his head at Kurt for a moment, perplexed, and then Kurt kisses him, tugging him in close and letting all his love out, hands sliding gently up and down Blaine's sides. "Rachel and I are getting divorced," he says breathlessly when they part, and Blaine's eyes go wide, an incredulous, helpless smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "She's met someone too. And I've been offered a huge Broadway role, so I'm moving to New York. And I'm going to need a place to crash. And the most important thing: I love you."

"You're coming with me?" Blaine asks, his voice higher than usual with excitement, and Kurt nods eagerly, grinning widely. "Oh _Kurt_! You...you're _mine_."

"I'm yours," Kurt promises, squeezing Blaine's hands. "You're mine."

"I'm yours," Blaine echoes, his eyes bright with a sheen of tears. "Oh God, I love you so much. And we're going to be together, we're going to be a real _couple_, we're going to get an apartment and a hamster and maybe a kitten or a puppy and we're going to get married and spend the rest of our lives together."

And when Kurt presses his lips to Blaine's, wrapping them around each other, he sees everything. Their whole future, stretching before them. All he has to do is reach out and take it the way he takes Blaine's hand to help him into the moving van. So he buckles himself in and kisses Blaine, and waves goodbye to his old life and his old self.

With Blaine, everything will be new. Everything will be different. And it's everything he's ever wanted.


End file.
